


oh, what a mess we made

by ardearon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardearon/pseuds/ardearon
Summary: mina and nayeon have a simple conversation.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	oh, what a mess we made

The thing about Mina, Nayeon thinks, is that she doesn’t realize that she’s special.

‘You can’t just go around making people feel these things and not take responsibility for them!’ she doesn’t say. And Mina has never been one to shy away or back down. At least not in Nayeon’s book, although about half the boys on campus would disagree. They don’t see Mina like Nayeon sees Mina.

Mina - with her sharp eyes and sharp nose and the way she’s about to say, _see you on monday_.

Except she doesn’t.

‘Do you want to try out that new cafe down the street?’

A beat. ‘Excuse me?’

The thing about Nayeon is, she doesn’t hear herself when she speaks, and her tongue sometimes slips into an inflection beyond her control and it’s roused this expression on Mina’s face that just says - hurt.

‘No, no, I didn’t mean it that way! I’m so sorry, I was just caught off guard, and- “

Then there’s this really sweet laughter in the air. Peals and peals with a gummy smile at its forefront.

Nayeon smiles and joins her. This is nice.

‘You’re fine, Nayeon-unnie.’ Mina rights herself, adjusting the bookbag strap on her shoulder. ‘Truthfully, I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out all semester.’

It’s too hot out. Nayeon’s palms are clammy. ‘You have?’

“Mhm,” Mina says simply.

Nayeon nods and starts walking in the direction of the cafe. ‘Huh.’

There’s silence for a bit. Beads of sweat are starting to pool in Nayeon’s hairline.

What do you do when the girl you like likes you back?

‘Why didn’t you ask _me_ out?’ Nayeon decides. Because she figures being coy is part of the dating game.

‘I just did.’

Well. Love is a losing game, especially in college.

Then, ‘I’ll pay.’ Nayeon settles. That’s her win.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil somethin for the fest :)


End file.
